Godzilla: Kaiju Wars
by Gojiman
Summary: It all starts on Egg Island and the new machine called MUDD (Machine Uranium Development Driller) the machine is a project that will allow scientists to dig into the Earth's mantle and find uranium however this particular dig is going to be something that never seen before. Egg Island is definitely an inhabited island that is located in the Bahamas and is classified as an islet.


**Godzilla: Kaiju Wars**

Written by Barney Buckley

E-Mail Address: bbuckley .com

4706 Mimi Lane Greensboro, NC 27406

It all starts on Egg Island and the new machine called MUDD (Machine Uranium Development Driller) the machine is a project that will allow scientists to dig into the Earth's mantle and find uranium however this particular dig is going to be something that never seen before. Egg Island is definitely an inhabited island that is located in the Bahamas and is classified as an islet. The island has been scanned and tested and has been known to have large quantities of uranium and this is why they are there to salvage that uranium. They officially begin drilling with the machine MUDD may break through the Earth's crust and will be traveling down at least 500 feet to the top of the uranium pocket that is located just below that. The drill does they had a speed of an average 100 feet per 10 min. So every 1 min.

They do an analysis of the uranium pocket which they know now is hollow for some reason. So they run some tests to see if there are any dangers gases that might spew out once a drill into the pocket. They begin drilling cautiously once they break the surface a tremendous amount of hot gas and radiation surrounds MUDD and I noticed that the equipment inside is going haywire from the combination of heat and radiation, but it eventually settles down however there is a problem with the propulsion system the sensors were blown due to the combination of radiation and heat. They are aware of their problems as I slowly work on the problems they decide to move in to the uranium cave and run a diagnostic check and do some studying on escape. The first thing they notice is huge scratch like marks all along the walls of the state. The one thing they did not anticipate was the heavy black liquid that is located at the bottom of this uranium came. Then run an analysis on the liquid and find it to be very volatile, so they choose not to go inside.

They are watching the radar and before they broke into the uranium pocket they did in fact noticed that there was a black shadow about 300 feet long inside so they honestly did not know what it was. The man are watching the radar and one of the men noticed that the black spot is moving. Curiosity gets the best of them as they rushed towards the front of the drill to look out the window. As they are looking around the captain of the drill did notice what look like dorsal plates swimming around, but they suddenly disappeared. Meanwhile the men are at the front looking around when they noticed a huge set of eyes and a head with dorsal plates. They were shocked at what they seem and as scary as it was they kept staring at it and he finally noticed them. It decided to rise out of the black liquid, and the crew assumed it was just maybe some sort of small monster however they will soon find out that that is not the case.

The monster rises out of liquid they see its mouth and it has two rows of horribly huge teeth. As the monster rises they see it doesn't resemble that of a Tyrannosaurus rex/Stegosaurus because of the dorsal plates but this thing was huge. As it rose to the ceiling that man swore it was going to hit the top of the ceiling in just missed it. The monster let out a tremendous roar that suddenly the uranium pocket or cave it started to collapse so the people panicked and they proceeded to try to get out of there however they ran into a problem the propulsion system is not working as of yet. He needs at least five more minutes to replace all the sensors.

Finally the sensors are done the machine is up and running they start backing out of the whole and as they are back and have a whole and traveled back up the tunnel and at the same time they are taken in the tunnel so this monster does not get out. They finally reached the surface when they think everything is good to go Europe start shaking and rumbling. It looked behind them where the uranium cave was it suddenly collapsed into a 300 foot hole.

They work their way over to the surface of the whole and salivate to gigantic hands come flying out of the whole smashing down on the edges. As a monster rises out of the whole because of the air and the air pressure the mixture of the two the people realize that this monster is smoking and has volcanic strips throughout its body and so the scientists assumed that this monster is radioactive. The man back up suddenly as the monster rises out of a hole and each gets its footing and stands up and looks into the sky and with a mighty roar it echoes across the sky and it shakes the ground any event this is how loud it was.

The monster suddenly looks down and sees the man and lowers down close enough where the men realize it is extremely huge this monster just look at them stands out right and looked towards the ocean and starts walking towards the ocean and jumps into the ocean and swims away the scientists watch as this monster disappears and the only thing they see are the dorsal plates and they eventually go below the surface.

"Meanwhile back in New York in and around the Whiteface Mountain range we see helicopters flying around. In one section you see the military soldiers guarding the gate of an entrance to a military hive. It has gigantic metal doors which leads directly into the mountain ranges. No civilians are allowed beyond the gate. It is an area 51 type situation. Now the question is what are the reasons as to why it is closed off and why all the secrecy.

We now had now head towards Virginia and head for the Pentagon to speak to the head of brass. The scientists were military approach Gen. Lake and proceeded to explain to him that a 300 foot monster is floating around in the Atlantic Ocean. He looks at them as if they were crazy however soon enough they come to realize it does exist. And they send out to forces of submarines into the Atlantic Ocean as well is the Pacific Ocean to search for this monster.

The USS Diego is a nuclear submarine equipped with very advanced radar and sonar equipment do spot the monster is swimming along the Missouri Deep which is the deepest trench in the Atlantic Ocean that each from Puerto Rico all the way up to Scotland. This lot the monster and this proves it and it does evade their nuclear attack and he does escape. They are now worried that it might reached the New York Post so they contact the Pentagon and warned them that they lost the monster and he could be possibly heading towards New York.

The military set up outposts all through New York City and Manhattan and along the East River as well as the East Coast of New York of the shores of the Atlantic Ocean. The military wait to see if the monster comes out of the ocean and yes it would not be a long wait. The military is on high alert as a way for this monster to show up. Meanwhile Miki Mondo is traveling to Japan in search of two scientist what she does know. Dr Serizawa is a chemical scientist and is the father of Miki Mondo. Dr Serizawa is a descendent of Serizawa group give the original Godzilla.

Miki with much convincing does convince Dr Serizawa to jump on a plane and fly to Osaka Japan and convince another scientist of the nuclear persuasion his name is Dr. Honda and he has worked with Dr Serizawa 30 years prior. Dr Serizawa and Dr. Hiku Honda get reacquainted as a jump back on the plane and head back towards New York City. Dr. Honda has a great understanding of how radiation words and how it affects humans enjoins them to get a better understanding as to why this monster is totally irradiating, so we had to New York with him to get a better understanding of this monster.

Back in New York City and in the Manhattan area the military weights along the shore to see if the monster does approach New York. As they are observing they notice a large rush of water running along the coast as they tried to pinpoint the origin, but cannot locate it. As they are looking they look towards the Statue of Liberty and noticed a wall of water compression at the base of the statue and then suddenly settled down. Slowly a gigantic head rises out of the water it starts climbing the Statue of Liberty and reaches the top as this monster starts looking around it suddenly jumped back into the water. The military now know what this monster looks like as it heads towards the New York coastline.

The military now know that this monster has a very agile looking body with huge dorsal plates. The dorsal plates run from the top of his head all the way down his back and at the very tip of his tail. At this point the military am not really sure of what special weapons is monster has worked is just a straight dinosaur. Meanwhile in New York City on the outskirts of the East River we see a man and his son walking up the street as they have just came out of a candy store and they did speak with a bum : fat asked him for five dollars and he gave it to him graciously. They are walking towards the East River ferry to get across or they can go home. As they board the East River ferry and they start heading towards the other side of the East River the boat starts shaking violently. As the boat eventually settles down David looks over the rail and notices some dorsal plates swimming by as he could not believe his eyes. David and his son finally make it across East River as a frantically walk home. He has into his apartment to greet his wife at the same time his wife notices that he is not the same and something is worrying him. She asks what's wrong and he begins to explain that the fairy did in fact rocked violently because he believed it was a monster that swam underneath the ferry. She looked at him as if he was crazy. Meanwhile at the military base the monster finally shows up as they were hoping they would not, but he does.

The monster rises and the ocean and heads directly into the city where the military began to fire on the monster. The monster moves through the city destroying everything in its path because of his massiveness he does not slow down. He makes his way towards Manhattan where the final battle ensues. Meanwhile back at the apartment where David and his son are the entire suddenly starts to shake as if it was going to collapse, and as David turns to look out the window to see what's going on in notices the monster walking by is at least 300 feet tall because they are on the 27th floor. David is shocked at what he sees and suddenly turns around and slide down the wall to a seated position and remains there for a few minutes and his wife approaches him and says what is wrong he points out the window as she looks she's absolutely horrified at what she sees.

David gets his family and gets out and starts heading towards the staircase however the staircase is broken apart in certain sections because of the monster walking by and I can't use the elevator because it is not lot no longer working. They managed to make their way to the street as they follow a bunch of people in a direction that would eventually separate David's family. They had towards a military post that is looking people onto trucks and driving them out of the city. David manages to get separated from his wife and kid as they are reported on a separate truck and he goes on another truck and they had into separate directions. His wife and son are heading directly over the Brooklyn Bridge to the other side where there is a military post located. David has taken a different route however his truck with the people aboard are suddenly stop because of a gigantic foot crashes down in front of the truck.

People get out of the truck and looked up at this monstrous demon and start screaming and this monster looked down at and then was back up steps back as David runs from the truck he manages to find a car that is already running jumps in and heads for the Brooklyn Bridge however there is one problem she has a monster did on his tail. David is suddenly stopped by an entourage of abandoned cars so he can move any further with his vehicle, so he gets out and starts running across the Brooklyn Bridge looking back to see that the monsters chasing him or it seems that each station him the monster jumps into the East River and heads towards the Brooklyn Bridge as David just makes it across the bridge the monster plows through the bridge destroying the bridge.

After a while the scientists show up from Japan as they begin to explain the military leader that they should not fire on this monster. Meanwhile the Apache helicopters are chasing after the monster and trying to stop it. They are doing everything they can to stop this monster, so they call the Japanese self-defense force in Japan and ask for their help because they themselves own maser cannon. The reason is because Maser cannons are weapons of an electrocution. Possibly using these weapons on this monster could weaken the monster. So the head of brass back at the Pentagon contacts the commander of The Japanese Self-Defense Force. They discussed the situation and the commander agrees and sends types 66 Maser Cannon, hyper laser cannon, MBT-92, MBAW-93,DAG-MB96 (also known as the ULT (Ultra Low Temperature) maser Cannon), and Type 90 Maser Cannon. These are some of the weapons that the Japanese will help the Americans to stop this monster.

These weapons are placed on board an aircraft carrier where they are actually shipped to New York City in hopes they can stop the monster. The reason they are using the Japanese Self-Defense Force is because the military had found out through Dr. Honda with a scientist in radiation has noticed that the monster as what is called a nuclear burst as the monster's tail is glowing and Dr. Honda has come to realize that this monster has what is called a nuclear burst which is similar to the radioactive cores in nuclear power plants which give off tremendous amounts of energy and radiation and this is why they are protected so that it does not happen. However the monster is not protected and if he gives off a nuclear burst it would kill everybody within 100 mile radius. So the military is warned not to fire on the monster and they are beside themselves because of it.

This is why they call on The Japanese Self-Defense Force in hopes that their maser cannons when they fire on the monster with these they will not settle the nuclear burst however it will weaken the monster. Talking to the scientists they realize they need something to destroy this monster and as Dr. Honda begins to explain the situation about the monster they come to realize it does need a name, so they call you Godzilla (gorilla/whale) is a name that is used to give it because back in 1954 there was a similar monster that Dr Serizawa's grandfather uses destructive weapon to kill and this monster has similar qualities so they call it by the same name. Its origins are different than that of the original Godzilla, but it is a Godzilla. Just a different species of Godzilla.

Dr Serizawa has been told to create a weapon that is similar to the weapon used on Godzilla in 1954 with similar properties as it will not harm the people around the world. Dr Serizawa leaves by himself on a helicopter as he is told he will be sent to a Military Hive and there he will create a weapon. He jumped on the helicopter takes off and heads for Whiteface Mountain in New York.

As Dr Serizawa is landing it does notice that this place is heavily guarded with helicopters flying around and is Military Hive is on accessible and off limits to civilians however they do walking through the big gigantic heavy doors that close off the entrance. The mountain is fenced off so no one can get in it reminds him of area 51 Mary secretly. He is taken to a lab where he can next a chemical compounds and have what he needs to create this weapon of mass instruction. He has another scientist helping create a weapon is name is Andrei Sakarov he is a Russian physicist deals mainly with radiation properties as he begins to talk to Dr Serizawa and asks him why he is creating his weapon and he proceeds to explain. He pretty much says this weapon will take all of the oxygen out of the water and purified the water in a way that it destroys everything in the area.

Andrei Sakarov looked at him and understands. Suddenly Klaxon Bells are going off all of the base the two doctors look at each other as the military is scrambling around. One soldier steps into the room and tells the scientists remain where they are. However the curiosity gets the best of both scientists as they wander around the room they had down the tunnel were all the scientists and military running towards as they make the entrance they are led into a gigantic cave like room and there they get the shock of their lives. They notice a gigantic platform in the center of the room and in the center of that platform there is a 15 foot egg which the scientists are doing studies on because there are tunes in cables running out of this egg. The two scientists now they need to get back to the room as they take one final look they had backup, back to the room with their creating the weapon. They talk silently with each other and try to figure out what the egg was.

Andrei Sakarov is comfortable speaking to Dr Serizawa as Dr Serizawa asks him what his purpose in Whiteface is as he proceeds to explain he has done experiments over in Russia in the 1960s and he tells Dr Serizawa that they recovered a radioactive meteor and the Siberian wastelands and the Capt. and a Military Hive similar to the one they are in now. He hesitates and then explains the real reason why he was working at the Russian Military Hive he lets Dr Serizawa know that they were doing experiments on different breeds of monsters called hybrid technology. They use DNA geneticists crossbreed the creatures and create one big creature. He continues to explain that they do have two giant creatures inside this hive there about 25 feet tall renown. They are called Chimerian monsters. One is called Gorolanus is a cross between a lion, he has the front forearms of a gorilla, he has the stripes of the Siberian tiger, and he has the wings of a gigantic eagle. This monster can also jump great lengths onto its victims and use its huge claws to lock onto the victim and bite down with these huge fangs that extend from his mouth as he bites down the had the capabilities of draining it sped down to the point of death.

The other Chimerian monsters called Tiguirus shaped like a bear with the head of the Siberian tiger and it has huge ramming horns on its head because it has a capability of knocking anything in its path. It has a massive weight of 30,000 times and it charges like a bull. These monsters right now are in cryogenic suspension and with a meteor nearby their growing properties are changing as well as their healing factors are changing because of his meteor.

Meanwhile back in New York City the aircraft carrier holding a maser cannons finally shows up and they begin to unload the maser cannons as they head towards the city and take formation. The laser cannons begin to fire on Godzilla, but it only educates him as he turns around swiftly and as he's turning his tail is wiping out the buildings behind him and he looks and suddenly the tip of his tail starts lighting up red as the colors start flying out of his tail all the way up his dorsal plates to the top of his head he then lets out a mighty ray that wipes out half of the Japanese Self-Defense Force.

They are devastated at this mighty power of Godzilla and they are wondering is there anything this this monster because all we are doing is just pissing it off. Within the process of all the maser cannons firing on Godzilla these somehow we can Godzilla. The military notice is swaying back and forth the question is what Godzilla will do next. Godzilla starts to walk back in the same path that brought him to Manhattan as he heads towards the ocean again. The military watch on justice he would Godzilla will do next as he walks towards the beach it jumped back into the ocean and disappears.

**Descriptions of the Monsters**

**Gorolanus**

This is a hybrid created monster that resembles a Griffin that was going to be used as a proposed movie sequel to Godzilla 1998, but those movies got canceled. This is a Chimerian monster that has the body of a lion and the head of a lion. It stands are a lot larger than any of the lion. Its front forearms resembled that of a gorilla. It has retractable wings that retract back into its body. It has retractable claws and great jumping power. It can lead from great distances and jump on its victim planted its claws into the body to lock on. Wipe down and it has the capability of drawling out its energy to the point of death. It also has avatar type colors very blue with white stripes that resemble that of a tiger.

It had the head of a lion as I've mentioned before but its mane is pure white. This hybrid is the larger of the two beasts that will be used in this movie. It stands upright when it needs to and its height is 280 feet tall. On all fours it stands around 100 feet on the front and maybe 80 feet at the backend. It's extremely long and happy and have razor like blades that when it with its tail it will cut anything. It is capable of wrapping his tail around his neck down several times and using a saw like motion to literally cut the victim impact. Its final weight is exactly 40,000 metric tons.

**Tiberius**

This is yet another Chimerian type monster that is the same type of hybrid monster that is very similar to Gorolanus. The description of this monster is he has the head of a very large Siberian tiger. This monstrous powers are literally brute strength, corrective shielding for protection on his shoulders. This particular hybrid also has ramming power. It has gigantic ram type warns on its head which allows it to pretty much smash anything it's that. It's most effective weapon is laser beams that come out of his eyes. This hybrid's weight comes in at 80,000 metric tons is one huge beast that loves to charge. It has a height of 100 m because it is on all fours and it cannot stand up by Gorolanus.

The Military Hive that holds Gorolanus and Tiguirus is located in the Caribbean mountain ranges. It seems that the meteor and is radiation properties have taking a lasting effect on Gorolanus and Tiguirus as they drove from their normal 15 foot and double in size. They are completely suspended in cryogenic suspension as they are growing. When they double in size Gorolanus manages to wake up and decides he does not want to be hanging from the ceiling looked up to the cryogenic machines. With his strength he breaks free and releases Tiguirus as well as these to gigantic monsters are now running around inside of the Military Hive. They are jumping all over the place when they suddenly noticed the entrance the scientists immediately react "close those doors" but they are not quick enough to go slipped down through the tunnels and they managed to escape. Everyone is now panicking here in the Military Hive. Meanwhile outside of the Crimean Mountain range which it into creatures playing and having a good time because they are animals that do enjoy the outside and nature however some drastic changes occur in both Gorolanus and Tiguirus.

Because they were inside even the mountain the air must have been different because the fresh air and the cooling had an adverse effect on the two creatures. They suddenly triple in size. Gorolanus at a standup position was 30 feet to 90 feet and there's no telling if you grow even more. Tiguirus has increased three times in mass is extremely huge and now as his running through the wasteland he vibrates the ground. Soldiers are now beside themselves because they can no longer contain the two Chimerian creatures and they do not know what to do. It seems into Chimerian creatures as mentioned before have tripled in size suddenly after a playful situation Gorolanus collapses into the ground, but is he really dead. Suddenly he starts to shake and shiver and his shoulder blades towards his back started to open up. Suddenly with a loud explosion wings burst out of his body and they are extremely huge wings. Suddenly the wings settle down to the ground as Gorolanus recovers from this situation. He stands up just in the upright position and starts flapping his wings suddenly with a massive burst it takes to the air and the snow is like a tornado of snow it hits the soldiers wiping them out.

Tiguirus looks on as Gorolanus is flying around at great speak. Gorolanus comes crashing down shaking the earth beneath him. Gorolanus suddenly takes to the air again however he does hover over Tiguirus and gently grabs him by the tough of his skin on his back clamps tight and starts flapping his wings as he literally picks up Tiguirus in the air. The soldiers and the scientists are shocked at what they say because they now realize Gorolanus is extremely intelligent. Gorolanus flies off with Tiguirus and they had towards Moscow. After the call has been taken military take positions all around Moscow to prevent any further damage that the monsters might do. Gorolanus and Tiguirus it finally landed in Moscow and are destroying everything in their path killing the people they get in their way. The military throw everything at them however they do have healing properties so they get badly wounded it would only be a matter of time before they fully recover. Gorolanus takes to the air and flies at such great speeds they really literally is written the buildings apart.

Meanwhile the Russian Air Force has taken to the air with their Migs and they are doing the best they can to take Gorolanus from flight, but as a fire on him it does not seem to affect him. Gorolanus pass the MIGS with such great speed that it destroys that. Gorolanus suddenly land and the military is hitting him with all they got. He just keeps walking and destroying everything is that these monsters seem unstoppable. Tiguirus takes a full charge and literally smashes buildings in its path as it makes its way towards the Kremlin. As Tiguirus is being constantly berated with the Russian military might he charges forward and suddenly he has an open path and he picks up speed and charges towards a Kremlin and plows Gorolanus takes flight as it flies around Moscow at great speeds it suddenly flies over St. Basil's Cathedral and suddenly drops just read above the Cathedral and totally destroys it line by.

Gorolanus lands and looks at Tiguirus as if they can communicate with each other and Tiguirus knows what his intentions are he turns around and positions himself as Gorolanus flies above Tiguirus he grabs him again and they take off all the way up into the sky as they fly somewhere else. Right directly through the building and the entire building collapses in on itself.

Meanwhile back in New York City the military is gathering information and get ready for Godzilla to attack again, but the problem arises in the dark skies of Manhattan gigantic wings suddenly show up as it is Gorolanus and Tiguirus they are about to destroy New York City. They crash land in the East River as they make their way out of the East River they had towards Manhattan and start doing what comes natural and that is destroying the buildings and everything in its path. Meanwhile Lieut. Banner is calling all the other posts and telling them to get ready to fire on these creatures and given all they got and he also called on the Apache Helicopter Force and humidors them to get ready and to be cautious because the monster Gorolanus can fly and possibly take you guys out.

All of the military might is fiery and Gorolanus and Tiguirus as if it were two annoying than, but we are doing some damage because our military might is more powerful than anything in the world. Gorolanus takes to the air Tiguirus takes charge and destroys buildings around him. Tiguirus charges the Empire State building and destroys it. Suddenly in the Atlantic Ocean Godzilla makes his return as he swims towards the shore you do see his spikes and then he slowly rises out of the water with water falling off of him like a waterfall as he stomps towards Manhattan.

Godzilla again destroys everything in his path because of his size and he is now fully regenerated and ready to go for a full-blown fight. He slowly and slumber late walks through the city streets because of his size he is ripping buildings and half and heading towards Manhattan. It makes his way towards Manhattan as he sees Gorolanus flying around and Tiguirus is destroying buildings by ramming them. Godzilla approaches the area where the two monsters are at and looks at them as to say "what are you guys". The monsters suddenly turn around and notice this big gigantic behemoth although monster and they look at each other and apparently they communicate with each other and say we can take him. Then they look back at Godzilla and Gorolanus takes to the air and Tiguirus charges Godzilla knocked him off his feet. Meanwhile the fight ensues as Godzilla gets up and is fighting Tiguirus while Gorolanus is flying around and clipping Godzilla and knocking him to the ground and enraging Godzilla one last time. Godzilla gives us suddenly and uses atomic breath clipping Gorolanus directly on the wing, but without much effect. Godzilla looks around for Gorolanus not paying attention to Tiguirus as he is looking around Tiguirus charges Godzilla again knocking him into the Chrysler building and completely destroying it and burying Godzilla underneath the rubble. All is calm Godzilla is not moving he must've been temporarily knocked out. Camera leaves the area and headed back over to WhiteFace Mountain.

The experimentation on the monster egg is now getting some results because whatever is inside the egg is now starting to move and the egg is cracking. Back in the office where Dr Serizawa and Andrei Sakarov are creating the oxygen destroyer that have successfully created a chemical compounds for the oxygen destroyer to be released in the ocean in order to kill Godzilla. It is encased in a gigantic tube like titanium case that will hold the chemical because the chemical is very volatile. If the air hits it there will be massive consequences. Similar to a chemical warfare. The oxygen destroyer is carefully said in a case and locked and Dr Serizawa and Andrei Sakarov at finished the oxygen destroyer and they are ready to go to New York and meets Dr. Honda and Mickey Mondo.

Back in Manhattan Godzilla finally wakes up as he stands out only to get not back down again. Godzilla slowly getting back out again and watches did you monsters very carefully. Suddenly Gorolanus comes up behind them and takes his claws into Godzilla's body and scratching him at a rapid rate however Godzilla will heal just as quickly as you scratching Godzilla. Gorolanus is scratching him at a rapid rate and digging very deeply into his flesh causing him to bleed radioactive red. Meanwhile Godzilla is trying to shake Gorolanus off of him and he is smashing Gorolanus into the buildings to try to shake him loose, but it isn't doing too much good. Finally Godzilla to the ground and somehow Gorolanus is now face-to-face with Godzilla. Godzilla lets author's radioactive breath and blasts Gorolanus is directly into the face causing him to fly directly into the buildings behind him knocking Gorolanus is completely unconscious. Tigeruirus seen this angers him he charges towards Godzilla as Godzilla is getting out. Suddenly Godzilla swings and nail Tiberius with his tail. Knocking Tiberius into the buildings and Godzilla runs towards him and uses radioactive breath and continuously burns Tiberius to the point Tiberius collapses in a heap of burned flesh.

Finally the helicopter that is transporting Dr Serizawa and Andrei Sakarov is finally approaching the top of the building where there is a landing pad, and both doctors jump out of the helicopter and head down to the street below. They work their way towards Dr. Honda and Miki Mondo who are at the military base where Capt. Maki and Lieut. Banner are located at. They finally arrive as Dr Serizawa hugs his daughter and reach Dr. Honda and continue their conversation about Godzilla. Well it has a chemical compounds that when it is activated in water is really tasty oxygen out of the water and tasty oxygen out of anything else such as flash it will dissolve the flesh into nothing. It will even take the oxygen out of the bones dissolving the bones to nothing. It definitely will make Godzilla disappear! Looking out the window Miki Mondo sees that the Gorolanus monster is starting to wake up and she looks at it as if to say it is truly a beautiful looking creature.

Which it is. However we all know that these monsters are dangerous for this planet. Gorolanus is finally waking up and had the same time he is regenerating all the burnt flesh is peeling off of him like paper. He stands up and looks at Godzilla and takes us straight into the sky and disappears. Meanwhile everyone assumes that Tigeruirus is dead when in fact he is healing. Godzilla walks around and looks around for Gorolanus was nowhere in sight. Godzilla wounded from both of the monsters is extremely weak and needs to regenerate and heal. He turns around and walks back out of the city the same way he came in, and jumped back into the ocean and disappears. Dr Serizawa, Andrei Sakarov, and Dr. Honda are conversing with each other to find out a way to get this oxygen destroyer to Godzilla. Now is the time to do this because Godzilla will go into a slumber and heal. You won't notice us being there. So all three of them leave and head towards the naval base that will take them out to the spot where they can find Godzilla. Miki Mondo tries to come along but only complicates things by being overly sensitive about the monsters.

Back at the Whiteface Mountain the scientists are still doing experiments on that egg. Suddenly the egg begins to crack and hatch and out pops what looks like a 15 foot monster and it flops around and eventually gets to its feet. It seems gentle at first so scientists are cautious and what they are seeing. As they approach it to a better look at it. They studied the creature for couple days and noticed it is growing at a very rapid rate. It was originally 15 feet tall and was born and now has reached a height of 50 feet tall, so they know they have to get the creature out of their because there is a possibility it might be too tall and will not be able to escape. So they open the huge metal doors that are located on the right of the platform and released the creature. Out into the desert yard which has walls on all four sides there they will keep the monster.

Over the top of the walls a huge camouflage canvas slides over the walls to keep intruders from detecting anything with radar. This creature is a great jumper with the abilities to jump the fence. It looks to study the wall and runs at great speed and leaps in the air and jumps the fence and runs close to 120 miles an hour this thing is fast. It jumps in the nearest river and starts heading upstream, but I don't know where this creature is going. Because they lost track of him. We seek to scientists standing by the river looking very despondent and disappointed that this creature has escaped because they wanted to do further studies on it because it is a different species altogether. Hands on their waste. They bow there head and nod.

Military ships are surrounding the area where they think Godzilla might be. On board the USS. Maru they are preparing two Ocean Explorers to go to the bottom of the ocean where Godzilla might be. And they put the two Ocean Explorers in the water. Dr Serizawa, Andrei Sakarov, Dr. Honda and Miki Mondo get inside one of the Ocean Explorers. The other Ocean Explorer has Navy experts as they assist Dr Serizawa in his mission. Meanwhile the other Ocean Explorer is hovering around the top of Godzilla and the bright lights catch his attention. Godzilla suddenly moves a little and it startled the Ocean Explorer two. It starts to back off and shuts off its lights. Godzilla after a few seconds eventually settle down to rest again. Meanwhile back on Ocean Explorer 1 Dr Serizawa prepares his oxygen destroyer as he uses the mechanical arms and is in proper place where he wants to place the oxygen destroyer by Godzilla. Dr Serizawa using the mechanical arm and grabbed the oxygen destroyer it is located underneath the Ocean Explorer 1 and begins to moving towards Godzilla. Ocean Explorer Two approaches Godzilla near his chest and face area as they watch Godzilla suddenly opens his eyes and begins to rise Ocean Explorer 2 suddenly backs off turns off its lights again.

Ocean Explorer 1 also backs off shuts off its lights and waits to see what Godzilla do next. Godzilla gets back on his feet and swims towards the surface again. The two explorers are beside themselves because now they got a start all over again so they had towards the surface. The two explorers are placed back on the USS Maru. Meanwhile Godzilla is heading back towards the city to find the Chimerian's again. Not knowing that Tiguirus is still alive his body starts to shakes and suddenly he grows to his full-size which is now 60 m he is extremely massive now and everything is a lot bigger including his horns so he is much more destructive. Gorolanus in the mountains of the New York is hiding and he suddenly grows to his full size in the standup position he is now 280 feet tall just a little shorter than Godzilla he is a big boy. He flies back towards Manhattan where he crash lands near Tiguirus and now Godzilla is a big problem now has to face. Godzilla approaches them and notices they are a lot bigger than it used to be. It was as if to say okay I got my hands full now.

Godzilla activates his atomic breath and hits Tiguirus however Tiguirus shakes it off and Gorolanus take off to the air and hits towards Godzilla and flies into him. They both fall to the ground as Gorolanus tries to slice him with his claws. Godzilla dodges the attack.

The maser cannons suddenly fire up "whoop whoop whoop whoop" "BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ" three of the maser cannons hit Gorolanus as Gorolanus is not used to high-intensity electricity. He jumps off and takes to the air as the maser cannons continued to fire on him he is weakened by the electricity and crashes to the ground. His wings extract back into his body as he stands up and starts running around and heads for the first line of defense that of the maser cannons and smashes it steps on them and destroys the first line of defense. The American military fire on Gorolanus and help The Japanese Self-Defense Force Major Cannon Group.

Godzilla gets back up and faces Tiguirus why the military distract Gorolanus as Godzilla charges Tiguirus and Tiguirus charges Godzilla they come together with a mighty thunderous explosion. They both fall back into the buildings and are temporarily phased however they get back up to resume their fight. Godzilla charges Tiguirus and you are however he doesn't tail stand that smacks Tiguirus directly into his face knocking him dizzy. Godzilla suddenly turns around and uses his atomic breath and blasts Tiguirus and now for Godzilla to approach him and then suddenly Godzilla grabs him by his horns and wrenches and twist his head while holding his horns Godzilla jumps in the air makes it 360 and snaps Tiguirus his neck. Tiguirus is now dragging his broken head across the ground and eventually slows down and start reading heavy because he knows he is going to die. Godzilla approaches him head on looks at him as if to say you are finished your Mr. Godzilla scale starts lighting up from the bottom of his tail and traveled all the way up to his head and starts glowing massively "zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz" "whoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooosh" continuously until Tiguirus catches on fire. The troops and all of military might start pulling back as Gorolanus is starting to shake off his weakness, but in the process Godzilla is approaching and gives him a tail slide and knocks Gorolanus off his feet paced first into the ground.

Godzilla jumped on his back and proceeds to grab his wings and starts pulling them and and tearing at his wings. Gorolanus is screaming in pain as he tries to retract his wings back into his body. Godzilla will not let that happen as he proceeds to rip off one of his wings and tosses it behind him. He goes after the other one and does the same thing. He then jumps off of Gorolanus and waits for his reaction. The torn part of Gorolanus's wings are retracted back into his body. Gorolanus gets up extremely angry and lunges were Godzilla and lands on him sinking his claws into his shoulders and legs and performs the lock. He lunges his head back and Godzilla sees that his fangs are growing and proceeds to lunge forward and bite down on Godzilla.

Godzilla falls backwards with the centrifugal force inverts his body so that Gorolanus flies into the building and releases the lock on Godzilla. Godzilla gets up he is bleeding from the claws and Godzilla looks at Gorolanus who was laying there dazed and confused as he knows what Godzilla will be going to him next. Godzilla's spine and tail start lighting up again and the atomic ray starts building up in his mouth as gaseous smoke emits as well and he fires with such force that Gorolanus cannot contain the massive heat and radiation is literally burning his flesh off his body. Godzilla keeps firing on him until he burst into flames.

Gorolanus knows he is done he lets out a very eerie and deadly cry and burns to flames. Godzilla backs off and studies to make sure Gorolanus is dead and Tiguirus is dead. Godzilla knows there are no longer any threats as he gazes upon all the military were getting ready to attack him. However there is no need for that because Godzilla is completely exhausted he is stumbling because his entire energy levels are completely drained and the military know is undressing to go back into the ocean anyway so they went. The wait would not be a long one. Godzilla stumbles back through Manhattan back into the city in the same destructive path that he came through it makes his way towards the shore and jumps into the East River and makes his way out to the ocean. The military ships slowly follow Godzilla to his destination as they watch him sink beneath the water and disappear. They monitor his movements as he is swims towards the Leviathan Twins as he makes his rest there. They will have to use the Ocean Explorer 1 and the Ocean Explorer 2 to again because the Leviathan Twins are located a little over a mile down in the deepest part of the trench. The military and the USS Maru station themselves right above Godzilla.

They begin to lower the Ocean Explorer 1 with Dr Serizawa, Dr. Honda, Andrei Sakarov, and Miki Mondo and in the Ocean Explorer 2 we had a naval officers and their ensigns. They are lowered simultaneously to the ocean floor as they approach the Leviathan Twins There are massive swirling waters in the general area because of the depth. So it will be harder to set the oxygen destroyer next to Godzilla without a washing away. They somehow need to find a way to release the oxygen destroyer without getting washed away. An hour later they head back up to the surface as they are coming up a plan on the USS Maru Dr Serizawa has a plan of his own they are in the room coming up with a different idea and Dr Serizawa leaves his daughter, Dr. Honda, in Andrei Sakarov in the Ward room to come up with the ideals as he slips out. The idea that Dr Serizawa has is he is going to steer the Ocean Explorer 1 that has the oxygen destroyer and head back down to the bottom of the ocean and use the metal arms to lock onto Godzilla and set up the oxygen destroyer with him in the Ocean Explorer 1 and activate it. Dr Serizawa slips onto the sub and releases the cables as the Ocean Explorer 1 sinks below the surface everyone rushes onto the deck and watches as he disappears below the surface.

Eerie Music Sets In as the Ocean Explorer one is lowered to the bottom of the ocean. We see Dr Serizawa looking straight at Godzilla as Godzilla is laying on his side and regenerating. He slowly moves the Ocean Explorer 1 and within minutes of dealing with the heavy currents he locks on to one of Godzilla's dorsal plates. He then releases the oxygen destroyer which is hooked to a cable and activates the oxygen destroyer.

The oxygen destroyer at first doesn't do anything and then suddenly the liquid to mixes the compounds in the two together which form the colors of red black and green and suddenly by the mixture of all of these compounds the oxygen destroyer explodes. Sending a burst of tiny molecular molecules spreading throughout the water. it starts doing what it needs to do is take the oxygen out of the air and starts attacking Godzilla and he notices it and tries to make it to the surface. Dr Serizawa the Ocean Explorer 1 is stuck underneath Godzilla's body as he comes crashing down he destroys the Ocean Explorer 1 and Dr Serizawa. Godzilla shakes as his skin slowly dissolves off his body and it eventually attacks his muscles and eats away at his muscles as he dissolves into the surface of the water we see a bunch of dead fish and other sea urchins as the crew of the USS Maru watches on there watching all the dead fish floating to the surface which is to be expected because that's what his weapon does, but suddenly

smoking and blistering at the same time so it cannot be touched by human hands. They watch in amazement as the bones break apart and disintegrate and float them back to the bottom of the ocean.

They look at each other with amazement and then the camera pan towards the horizon where it is very sunny. Back at Whiteface Mountain the scientists are clearly disturbed because they just lost their creature and they do not know where it went. The creature disappeared in the river as a scientist look down the river. They look at each other!

Written by Barney Buckley


End file.
